The NRK
The NRK (Nation) This article is on the planned "micronation" of the New Republic of Kekistan. For the online presence (Google+, Discord, YouTube, etc.) which oversees the nation, see NRK (group).''The NRK, officially the '''New 'Republic '''of '''Kekistan, is a small micronation located off the West coast of Madagascar, which itself is off the coast of the African continent. The nation is home to the Kekistani people, a distinct ethnic group which has been oppressed by the Normie majority since time began. The NRK nation is a small though prosperous nation, headed by the founding father, El Presidente Sam, who is the first (and current) president of the nation. The national anthem is Shadilay, the official demonym is Kekistani ''(New Kekistani and NRKekistani are sometimes used), and the official languages are (Kekistani) English, and Kekish, though the latter has mostly fallen out of favour. Like any "real" nation, NRK has a functioning government, television, news outlets and several other media outlets. The current Head of State, El Presidente Sam, is revered almost universally, with a recent poll showing approval ratings from citizens as high as 83%. One thing cannot be denied, and that is that the citizens of NRK truly love their country and their strong leader. The New Republic of Kekistan is structured and inspired by the United States' Government Structure. However, the NRK, having its eyes on a relatively small island, cannot form multiple states, eliminating the need for separate State and Federal government. The New Republic of Kekistan government consists of a House of Representatives, a series of Secretaries, and of course, the President. Due to the fact that the NRK has not been around for longer than a year, the House of representatives and the multiple secretaries are somewhat unorganized. The current President, Sam, is a long-term President, who will start his "actual term" once the NRK actually posses the entire island. This "actual term" will most likely last eight years. Despite the fact that the New Republic of Kekistan has what can be labeled as a Dictator in power, the majority of Representatives and Secretaries are democratically elected by the people. The last recorded poll on the President's approval rating registered a 83% approval rating amongst 230 people. The NRK Government still has plenty of work and development to do, and is very enthusiastic about the people's engagement within the Government. The History of the NRK Sammy Abdo (later "El Presidente" Mr. Sam), the person who would become the President and Founder of the New Republic of Kekistan was once a Chairman of an organization by the name of the 'Micronational Assembly.' He was the fourth elected chairman and had brought about more change and development to the Assembly than any other Chairman. Within the first five months of Sam's term as Chairman, General Cameron Soto of '''The Kekistan National Army' (KNA) reached out to the Micronational Assembly for micronational recognition. The KNA at the time was a small, militaristic, micronational government that presided over less than twenty people. General Cameron and Sam worked together to try and transform the KNA into a more serious and organised micronational government. When Sam saw that it would be difficult to rally the entire support of the KNA, he decided to form the Democratic Republic of Kekistan (DRK) on July 3, 2017. He changed the name of the DRK to the New Republic of Kekistan (NRK) the next day, officially founding the NRK on July 4, 2017. Chapter II: Early Stages of the NRK (Mid to late 2017) As it first started out, the New Republic of Kekistan had little to no identity apart from the Kekistan popularized on 4chan. Over time, Sam would strive to establish a new identity for the NRKekistanis. Despite the little separation of identity from 4chan, the NRK grew quickly, hitting one-hundred members within less than a month. This was done through absorbing other Kekistani communities on Google Plus. At the time of the NRK's founding, there were several, small, and divided Kekistani communities. The New Republic of Kekistan united several of these communities within itself, and put the Chiefs of these communities on the ballot for government positions, these government positions would soon die out as a result of either inactivity or corruption. However, this did not demoralize the people of the New Republic of Kekistan. As more people joined, the NRK strove further to create an identity of its own. Many citizens proposed flags such as the one to the right, to be the official flag of the NRK. Designed by this celebrated NRK citizen. Realizing that the New Republic of Kekistan was in need of an actual government, Sam established the House of Representatives (HOR). The job of the house was to draft a constitution. Sixteen representatives were elected into office. Within less than a month of the establishment of the HOR, then Representative, Jason Day drafted the first official flag of the NRK. The flag, dubbed "Kekfederate," took inspiration from the flag of the Confederate States of America, as well as the flag of Brazil. The sixteen "Kek Stars" displayed on the flag represented the sixteen representatives of the NRK. This flag would be used until Febuary 2018. The flag itself was a big movement towards NRK identity. At this time, propaganda for the NRK grew immensely. The propaganda often was inspired by WWII era American propaganda. Steadily from then on, The New Republic of Kekistan would continue to grow and make itself known. Chapter III: Further expansion and Golden Age of the NRK (Late 2017) Within the last three months of 2017, the House of Representatives was disbanded by a rogue Representative. Even to present day, no one knows who disbanded the House of Representatives, though there was speculation. Despite the demolition of the HOR, the New Republic of Kekistan continued to expand its numbers rapidly, reaching to over five-hundred members in February 2018. Late 2017 marked the "Golden Age" of the New Republic of Kekistan, with not only a large increase in membership, but also a large flood of memes and propaganda. At this time, President Sam had drafted a currency design for the NRK. Two more currency designs were developed by former Representative Jamie Macc. The scourge of new developements inspired a want to expand the NRK onto other platforms. On February 14, 2018, President Sam negotiated a "merge" with a sizable Discord server that consisted of over 200 members. A week later, the President passed the first two Executive Orders of the New Republic of Kekistan. These Executive Orders outlined the appointing of a Secretary of State and a re-establishment of the House of Representatives A bulk purchase of uniforms for a newly established "Kek Youth" was also made three days before the passing of the two Executive Orders. On the twenty-fifth of February, a man by the name of Xavian was appointed to lead the Kek Youth as General Xavian of the NRK. The General released a speech on the same day. The Kek Youth was nicknamed "Kekistani Greenshirts" on account of the planning for the design of the Youth's formal uniform. Following the establishment of the Kek Youth, propaganda was made to encourage the NRKekistanis to join and train to ultimately serve the nation in the future. Sadly, the Golden Age of the NRK came to an end on 2/27/18, when the NRK's Google Plus page was raided. Luckily, the President, who forecasted the raid, had a backup community for the NRK. A myriad of propaganda, history, and conflict was lost in the raid, yet recovered thanks to many NRKekistanis. Category:Nations